Hope you dont Mind!
by sexyfrog18
Summary: Sasuke look at naruto as he hold is little sister Hope you dont mìnd!


Hope you don't mind

Lying there watching the clouds was one of her pastime with Shika. Something that her brother couldn't ever understand. And speaking of the Devil.

-Kisa!

She heard Shika sight and she giggle as she sits and wave to her brother. The blond ninja saw her and ran to her.

-Kisa, what are you doing?

- Just lying around, why?

- Granny Tsunade want to see you.

- Ok, I am coming. Bye Shika.

- Bye Cutie.

She blushes at the nickname, Shika had start calling her that since she always blush. Naruto, pulling her hand toward the village, start talking about Sasuke. How he was so happy that he could come back to his team. Yes the Great Sasuke had come back and was now off house arrest. And could come back in his old team and go on mission. Kisa had never seen her brother so happy that day. She was happy to, but she didn't let it show, knowing to well that Ino and Sakura would kill her if they new.

They arrive inside of the office and saw the entire team there. Bowing she salute the Hokage and wave to Sai, that was still in the team.

-Kisa!

- Yes, lady Hokage.

- I am sending you brother team in an A-rank mission and I want you to go with them. Kakashi will give you all the detail later. And I want you to keep an eye on you stupid brother of yours.

- Hai, Hokage.

- What do you mean Stupid! Your old granny!

Kisa took his hand and pull him out of the office before she kills him. At home she packs he back and check naruto's. Just to make sure that he didn't only pack ramen. Yes her brother often put more food that necessary equipment. After all that they arrive to the gate seeing Sasuke, she knobbed showing her ad knowledge his present, he did the same. Kakashi give the move out. She keep herself close to he brother who was behind Sensei, Sai was to her right, Sakura left and Sasuke right behind her. She felt that she was been watching, looking over her shoulder and saw the deep black cold eyes of Sasuke. She blushes like mad and turns around. She runs a little fast to catch up with Kakashi-sensei. Beside him she let out a long sigh catching up the attention of him.

- What wrong Kisa?

- N ...nothing.

- Really, your face is all red.

- I…it th…the temperature i..it warm. That all.

She slows her past to Naruto's, which start conservation with her. Knowing the she was shy around so many people. Even if she, know them for so long. She gladly speaks with him, trying to change tough.

After two days of run, they arrive to the destination. Knowing that she wouldn't be in the fight she stays close listing the plan. Her job was to make sure that all of them make it safe back home. So she had to know where they will be and what his or her job. After the little meeting they set off. Leaving her, alone. She hides her self in a small crack in a big tree and wait.

She felt many chakras not far from her hiding stop, some of them were her team and the other was the enemies. She slowly crawls out of tree and sneak toward the battle. Her team was greatly out number. But she knew that, they will make it. Doing her job she watches each of them to see if they were gravely hurt or miner cut. Sai was flying in the sky fight with two opponents; he didn't need her full attention for now. Sakura had a long gash on her left arm and would need treatment. Kakashi was okay and Naruto well he was doing just fine. She turns her eyes toward the raven hair boy. He had six ninja shrouding him, and he was close the high cliff. She didn't like his position. But knowing him, if she tried to help him, she will get hell later. Satisfied, she move back, but not to far.

Watching the fight from a tree top, she felt someone coming close behind her. She turns around and was welcome by a big blast of wind. Losing balance she flow into the air and land in the middle of the fight. Cursing in her head she stays up and prepares to fight. You see her maybe shy and reserved, but she was hell of a fighter. It was a guy that had blows her off the tree. He attacks her again and a wind blast, but she dodge easy. Appearing right behind him she kicks him at the rear of his head. Sending him of the cliff, she smirks a little and exits the battle field.

After a while, Kakashis'team won the battle, have the scroll and now need medical attention. Kisa was needling beside Sasuke when a big explosion explodes. She and Sasuke was thrown down the cliff and felt into the angry river below. She could barely keep her head out of the water as her body hit the sharp rock. Losing conscious, she didn't see a dark figure swimming toward her.

As she wake up, cold wind touch her skin and two arms was around her waist. Looking up to see who was holding her, Kisa saw Sasuke. She blushes like mad and look down, only to see her naked body. Shock she screamed and punches her self of him. Covering her self, she also saw his body as naked as hers. Blushing more (if that even possible), she look away. Her clothes were lead close to the fire to dry; they were in a small cave close to the river. She could ears the water slashing again the rocks.

- By the scream you just made, I know that you not mute.

A deep voice came to her ears, looking toward the men. She blush ands look down. On like her borther Kisa was very quiet and didn't speak often.

- wh..y I..I am n..n..naked?

- Well, you could catch a cold if you would a stay in those. Just like my self.

- Why I on y…you?

- Body heat. I tough you were a medical-nin. You should know that.

- Right.

She shudder and tri to cover more of her self. The wind makes her shiver and didn't help at all. Seeing her, he smirks and pulls her body against his. Her deep blue eye wide and tried to move away.

- Body heat Kisa, you don't want to die freezing now don't you?

- No.

- Good, and don't worry I don't bite …hard that id.

He gives her his famous Uchiha smirk, and bent down and licks her ear.

- What… are you… doing?

- Warming your body, you shivering.

- But…

- Sssshhhhh, don't worries I will be gentle my sweet Kisa.

She didn't have time to respond, when his lips was on hers.

His kiss her with such love and sweetness, she shy kiss back. He smirks a little and pulls her body closer to him. He could fell her tremble and the Goosebumps as his hands fell her soft skin. Kisa moan in the kiss as he caresses her tight. Her mind was blank, all she could tough was who soft and yet rude his hand was. He bite her lower lips asking, she gash letting him ram her mouth. She tastes like sweet Dango. Making his kiss more passion, he explores each part of her mouth. Her hand when in his fick soft hair, pulling him deeper in the kiss. Breaking the kiss, he kiss alone her jaw and down her neck. When he ears a small moan, he knew that he had fine her weak spot. Biting down, sucking and lick, he makes sure that the icky was big enough to see even with make up.

- Sasuke.

She purrs in his ears. His cock twitches as he was getting harder. He punches her body on the cold floor, making her body shiver more. Her eyes was now misty and yet shining. Looking, down on her he smirk loving the view. She blush more trying to cover her self, but he capture her wrist in his hands.

- Don't cover your self, you have a stunning body. I am so happy that it's all mine.

With that he went to his breast. He lick the lick, making he moan again. Like her voice he sucks in it. At the same time he grinned against her. Make sure that his cock robe against her clits each time. She growls a little, pulling her head back. After he was done with both breast, he lick down to her inner tight. With a surprise gash. Sasuke start eating her like a wild man.

- Haaa! Sa..Sasuke.

- Yes, Kisa.

- More…

- You want more of what?

He replied as his finger her. She trembles and pushes her hip upward. He smirks, loving her reaction.

- Tell me, Kisa. What do you want?

- I…I want…

- Yes

- I want you in me…please.

He couldn't deny her request. His cock was hard like rock, pre-cum was licking. But knowing that she was still virgin, he swoly enter her. She gaps in pain and dig her nail in his shoulder.

- Shh, relaxes, love.

He murmured softly in her ears. Following his commend she relaxes and Sasuke could enter fully. He waits a little before starting moving his hips. But God the she was so tight, he could felt her blood pumping around his cock. He let a loud growl when she lifts her hips against his.

- Dear God, Kisa.

He says, as he starts, trusting in and out. Soon both of they moan fill the cave. Both bodies were rocking each other like wild animal. Sasuke couldn't get enough of her. His speed was beast like. Her moan was driving her crazy. Sasukedick was filling her. Making her go over the edge. She felt her body contract and release. She screams his name as her climax.

Felling her wall closing on him, he let a loud growl and climax right after her.

He collapse beside her, he took her again him. Both of them was breath hard, but soon calm down. She still was blushing but she snuggles against him. He kisses her forehead and say.

- I love you Kisa.

- I..love you.. too.

With that they both felt asleep.

The Next Day, they fide their team worrying sick. Naruto jump her crying, like a baby.

- Was SOOO Worry. Don't you Ever, Ever, Ever do that again!

- I am Sorry Naruto. I was worry for you too.

They both huge, but Sakura ask.

S - ay Kisa, What the mark on your neck?

Kisa pull back, blushing like mad again. She looks down, but Sasuke put his arms around her shoulder and say.

- Naruto, I took Kisa as my Girlfriend. Hope you don't mind?

He flashes his famous Smirk, as the rest of the group look at them with wide eyes.

The End.


End file.
